


Why Undyne Cooks with Soda

by Sarruby



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarruby/pseuds/Sarruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans explains it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Undyne Cooks with Soda

Sans and Alphys watch as Undyne pours soda into a pot. 

"I wonder why she adds P-Pepsi," murmurs Alphys. 

"you want to know why Undyne doesn't add mountain dew?" Sans asks. 

"I-I guess so?" 

 "actually, she likes alphys-y drinks. she'll mountain dew it eventually."

 "..."

THE END


End file.
